


Dust is Eloquent

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Thinking, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's ruminating takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust is Eloquent

He watched the particle swirl and dance on the air currents for a few minuets, the late morning sunlight making it blaze for a moment before shadow enveloped it again. His thoughts tumbled over one another much like the dust motes waltzing through the flat.

Skin. That’s what the highest percentage of dust particles were, shed skin cells. And dust was everywhere, here, the lab, Scotland Yard. Sherlock shuddered slightly at the thought of Anderson’s skin floating all around him every time he visited Lestrade.

It used to repulse him, he found it sickening and unhygienic, to have bits of another’s person’s skin on his clothes, his body, in his lungs, invading his very person. It used to bother him, as most things involving other people did but that was before a certain doctor entered his life.

His eyes caught the dust mote again, tracking it as it floated towards him. Things had changed, now he wanted contact, more contact than he already had. He wanted to feel skin on his skin and not in the form of dust particles.

"Oh"

When did that happen? Why now? What was he supposed to do about it?

Sherlock let go a heavy sigh, sending the dust motes whirling crazily around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, just borrowing them.


End file.
